Network devices, such as routers, switches, Ethernet power source equipment (PSE) and the like, may include multiple physical communication interfaces (sometimes referred to as “ports”). A port of one network device may be connected to a port of another device by a physical transmission medium, such as a cable, thereby forming a communications link between the two devices.